Harry's boon
by honeychild200
Summary: Harry recieves a boon after he defeats Voldemort


Harry lay in the hospital wing hi eyes closed and face pale and the injuries he had sustained in the final battle were beginning to heal. He only needed to wake up to allow his magic to heal the rest. Madame Pomphery bustled about making the beds and cleaning the hospital wing while she waited for her patient to wake up, which should be any minute now. There was a hoot at the window from a huge black regal owl she vaguely recognised. She assumed it must the Malfoy's owl as Draco was the only student she ever saw with such an owl. The owl swooped in when she opened the window and waited by the window sill. Sshe went to get the scroll around its foot and got pecked for her troubles. Looks like the owl is for our patient. She took out her wand checked the owl for anything malicious. She laughed when the owl actually managed to look offended like she should know it would be too proud to carry anything like that.

Harry was woken up by a familiar laugh. He had been so sure that he had died from the injuries he had sustained after he struck the dark wanker down but no he was waking up. Maybe it was the afterlife naah he wasn't that lucky. He felt his magic stir as it began to heal him. Something was different about hs magic. He had gotten used to using it to heal himself at Dursley whenever their abuse went too far. He knew his magical channels like the back of his hand. He also knew how the magic felt as he directed it where it needed to go to fix the damage. This time however it felt different. It was stronger much easier to navigate and more of it. His magical channels had expanded allowing him to heal that much faster.

Using his occlumency exercises he delved into his core to find out what was happening. That was a mistake. He was pulled into his core and he lost any control he had of his magic. It wasn't painful it was just really disorienting. He couldn't tell where his core was he was surrounded by a golden light. He could hear madame Pomfrey trying to get him to control his magic but he couldn't. He watched as his magic change every part of him even the colour of his blood changed from red to a gold colour. He watched as his body was strengthened from the inside. Any cracks torn tendons burns any other wounds were healed. He had never felt so good in his life. The magic slowed down as it finished and then finally stopped. Harry opened his eyes and knew that something in him had been fundamentally changed forever. He felt powerful'. He didn't notice his eyes were glowing gold while they fixed his eyesight. He sat up and looked around him. Madame Pomfrey was on the floor where she had landed after she was thrown off while trying to help Harry.

He jumped off the bed as soon as he saw her to help her up "Madam Pomfrey are you alright?" he helped her sit on the bed he had been lying on. She looked frustrated with him and he was trying to hold back a laugh. Something which she noticed "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare laugh at me, pray tell what is so amusing?" harry couldn't help it he laughed "It's the look on your face Poppy. You should know by now that conventional abd me do not get along. You should always expect the unexpected." Harry calmed down and said "I'm sorry Poppy I should not have laughed are you alright? Were you hurt?" Poppy got up from where she sat and made him sit down. " You should not be worried about me I am fine you are the one who just came out of a coma. Why can't you just do something normal? I mean who comes out of a coma and starts to glow gold. I thought your healing magic was green." While was talking she was casting spells on Harry see how much he had managed to heal and if there were any side effects from the glow. She looked at Harry and said "Harry I have some news for you."

Harry's heart began to beat faster as dread pooled in his stomach. Something was wrong with him." He waited expectantly as she finished the last of her scans. Whether its good news or not depends on you. "You are no longer human. However you seem to have somehow changed your blood into golden ichor instead of the usual red. I'm not sure how that's possible but otherwise you are in excellent health I don't think there is anyone on the planet as healthy as you." Harry grabbed his wand and used a spell or at least tried to use a spell to make a cut on himself however it failed miserably panicking even more thinking he had somehow lost control of his magic he pointed it at a pillow and managed to blow up both the wand and the pillow. "My wand! What happened what's wrong with my magic am I broken?"

He was panicking and the windows in the hospital wing were beginning to rattle. Poppy calmed him down. She took a hold of both his arms and placed them on his lap. "Harry please calm down before you bring the hospital wing down on us! It's probably just an inheritance. Most pureblood witches and wizards get them at the age of sixteen you turned sixteen last night so don't panic." Harry felt himself calm down and said in a shaky voice "Oh why didn't you say so before." Poppy just shook her head and said "what are they teaching you in those classes these days? I would have thought inheritances would be been done first year. It's just a matter of figuring out what you are. I have an idea but its going to take a heritage test with the goblins to know for sure and if it's what I think it is then it would explain a lot about you being a trouble magnet." Harry just wanted to know and said so to Poppy who answered "No because if I voice it and it turns out to be something else I don't want to feel like an idiot for thinking that way. I can ask professor Flitwick if has any sway on getting your tests done here. I don't want you to leave the hospital wing until we know what we are working with." Harry agreed and Poppy called professor Flitwick who in turn got in touch with some of his friends at Gringgots and got them to agree to come to Harry after explaining the situation.

The results of Harry's heritage tests were surprising to say the least. Instead of his parent's names there was a lightning bolt, a trident and what could only be a helm. He turned to the goblin who was standing there looking gobsmacked. He then let out a laugh that sent terror running through Harry's body. It was not a nice laugh. He was sure it would give children nightmares and could be used to make them eat their vegetables. "Now this is gonna put their knickers in a twist. Only you Mr Potter would go through all the shit you've been through and come out smelling like roses. It looks like you've been claimed by the Greek Gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. You must have done something impossible to gain this boon. You have been made immortal. I don't know how I don't know why you will have to ask your new parents." At this he burst out laughing again.

Harry was getting annoyed "What is so funny?" The goblin answered. " Usually only one of them claims a mortal if he is to be found to be extraordinary such as you always doing things normal humans can't and coming out on top. This time I think they either couldn't decide or claimed you behind each other's backs. I'm more inclined to believe the latter. It also means no-one in the wizarding world is above you."

A deep voice interrupted before Harry could react "Hello Harry. My brothers have been watching your journey and we were impressed. The little goblin is right you have become immortal however that was all your own doing we did not give it to you, I attribute it the number of times you've died and drove Thanos crazy he kept sending you back so he wouldn't have to deal with you. I've never seen him so rattled by anyone before. It's why I began watching your life unfold." Another voice joined the foray "You reminded of someone I cared about a long time ago at first I thought you were a re-incarnation of him but even when it turned out you weren't I still found you quite fascinating." By now Harry was getting a twitch in his eye. What is this? A let's turn Harry's miserable life into a reality show and see what he does. Did they have nothing better to do? A voice beside him spoke "Nope we don't have anything better to do. When you live so long finding entertainment is quite a boon." The tic in Harry's eye was visible now and the windows began to rattle. Not only where they watching him they were listening to his thoughts. "Does privacy mean anything to you?" The voices had materialised in front of Harry and they were laughing. The one who had spoken first introduced himself as Hades, the second Poseidon and the third was Zeus. Zeus turned to his brothers and said "well we seem to have a problem. Each of us has placed a claim on the boy." Harry having enough got to his feet he realised 5feet 4 was not only short amongst his peers but he was now completely dwarfed standing next to the three deities.

It didn't help that he was waif like because of his relatives whom was beginning to curse in his mind before Zeus cut him off "I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you. We don't know how your powers will react you haven't been trained to use them yet. You could end up killing your relatives without meaning to, not that it would be a great loss but they deserve to be punished for their misdeeds. Both in life and in death." Harry decided to just ask "Okay can someone tell me what this claiming means." Poseidon answered Harry "Whenever there is a new immortal one of us claims him or her and helps him find their power. We don't usually claim anyone ever we leave that to the other deities but it seems we've taken interest in you at the same time." "Okay so why did all three of you claim me if only one is needed?" This time it was Hades that answered "Because each of us were worried the other two would get to you first looks like we all had the same thought. There is only one thing to do. You have to choose who you want as your mentor." Harry scowled his face and said "Do I look like an idiot? Once I choose the other two will most likely hate me. I know enough about Greek gods to understand that you three don't get along. If I choose I would be effectively taking sides and going against the other two. So no thank you if I have to live with you forever then I am staying in the neutral seat. No sides it's up to all of you to decide." Poseidon burst out laughing and said "He's got a point there I for one am going to adopt him and you two can be his mentors. That way no-one has to relinquish their claim."

An argument broke out as the other two did not appreciate Poseidon trying to stake a bigger claim. Harry had to use a spell to amplify his voice for his whistle to be heard. The arguing stopped and Poseidon said "The boy is right we can all adopt him that way the claims cannot be undone by a stronger bond." To Harry's horror the other two agreed then turned to him and said don't worry Harry it will be quick and painless then we will go to Olympus and discuss what tour duties will be." Before anything could be said Harry glowed three times. First in white then blue then black. Zeus announced "It is done you now my.. I mean our son. Welcome to the family son." He then embraced harry followed by Poseidon then Hades. Then Harry said in a deceptively calm voice "Didn't you forget something?" The three brothers just looked at each other, then shrugged not comprehending what Harry was talking about. Harry spoke with a voice rising in volume "Did you think to ask me if I wanted to be adopted?" The brothers looked at each other sheepishly and said "oh, so you didn't want to be adopted?" Harry was getting really frustrated and said "of course I did but that is not the point. The point is you didn't ask you just went ahead and did it as if I can't be involved in making such a decision especially one that is going to have a huge impact on my life. Is it too much to ask not to be treated like I'm five years old?"

"We are sorry Harry next time we will definitely ask for your opinion. In the mean time we will return to our homes and when you are ready to start learning from us you can let us know" They showed Harry how to keep his powers in control until he could be trained, how to contact them via Iris message and then told him to learn as much as he can about Geek gods. It would be up to Harry if he wanted to leave immediately or live out his first life first before coming to them. For them one lifetime wasn't such a long time to wait besides Harry needed the experience and accomplishments that came with life or else no-one would ever respect him.

It was a while later when the three brothers left that Harry remembered the goblin and madame Pomfrey. The goblin had long passed out on the floor and Poppy just sat there wide eyed not believing what she had just witnessed. Harry smiled said "Look at it this way Poppy at least now you don't have to keep patching me up all the time. I was starting to think that I would have to start using patches to put me back together with number of times I get hurt." Poppy just nodded and walked into her office. Harry revived the poor goblin who was still on the floor and left for the bank while staring at Harry like he had grown another head. Harry just shouted before he activated the fireplace "I'll be at the bank later to sort out my finances bye Griphook."

XX XX

Draco Malfoy was trying to contemplate a way to bring back the prestige of the Malfoy name. Right now his family name was worthless. Even going outside seemed to be hazardous to his health. He stayed in the family manor and sent the house elves to get what ever he needed to avoid harassment. He felt like he was on house arrest. None of his old friends wanted anything to do with him. Most had lost their families due to the betrayal of Draco's mother and the rest wanted his head on a pike. Draco stopped. He had just had an idea. His mother had saved Potter's life that was a life debt in itself. If he could make Potter a part of his family it would be start in clearing the family name. He new the pureblood traditions better than anyone. A life debt can be used to gain a a new family member. If it is refused the one who owes it either forfeits their magic or their life. So he wrote to his mother telling her of his plan to trap Harry Potter in marriage to save their family.

Xx XX

Harry was fuming. He had just read the letter from Naccissa Malfoy claiming her life debt from him. He was to be married to Malfoy. That's what she wanted. He didn't even realise he had dematerialised and reappeared in front of Draco and his mother who jumped up when they saw a furious Harry Potter holding the letter they had sent off. Draco was the first to speak "How did you get past the wards Potter or know when where this place is?" Harry ignored his questions and said one word while throwing the letter he had been sent at the blond boy. "It's a marriage proposal Potter what does it look like?" harry looked at Naccissa and said resind the debt and ask for something else because if you think I am marrying that little prick you've got another thong coming. Naccissa shook head and said "I'm sorry mr Potter but I will not change my mind that is how I want the life debt to be resolved." "and you're okay with this?" Harry had turned to Draco who answered " Yeah I mean once we are married you can live you own life and I can live mine as long as in the public eye we are seen to be having a marriage made in heaven I could care less. Harry began to laugh and said "I get it now you think you can gain public approval by using my name to clear yours.

Well I can tell you now it's not going to happen. You dragged your own name in the mud you clean it up yourselves I won't do it for you." Naccissa got up from her seat and said " You don't have a choice mr Potter either you marry my son to dissolve the debt or you lose your life." Harry looked at while laughing and said " Is that it? Marry Malfoy or die?." Then in a mocking voice he said "Wow that's a tough choice Not, I will never marry you,"

A voice that Harry identified as Hades spoke "What makes you think you are so worthy of my son?" Hades stood there wearing his helm of darkness , Zeus and Poseidon standing beside him "he's our son not just yours2 Harry cut them off before it could turn into an argument "Dad now is not the time." Poseidon moved over to Harry and held him in an embrace then spoke to the Malfoys who knew enough to identify the three brothers as the Greek gods. Fear gripped them both as Hades stood right in front of them and said "Petty life debts aare for mortals, my son is immortal it means nothing and for your attempt at trying to take advantage of my son's naivety I amm going to prepare a special place of torture personally for you. Perhaps Harry can help. He's very sadistic you know that's one of the reasons I love him."

Harry was touched this was the first time anyone had ever said those words to him. He was so happy he accidentally turned the Malfoys into dogs. "Woops !" The three brothers laughed and said don't worry Harry it will wear off when they realise and acknowledge what they did wrong , and I think that maybe we ought to get you trained the last thing I want is to rule over a land full of transfigured dogs.


End file.
